Choices of love and death
by Suko-the-sicko
Summary: Inu Yasha is now forced to choose either Kikyo and Kagome by sundown, who will he choose? R


Choices of love or death

Kagome slid the door shut of her house, the harsh breezes slashed against her numb face as she walked towards the temple which held the well of the bone eaters. She simply jumped into the abyss and was sucked into the world of the warring states era.

As she was traveling through time, Kagome recalled the time her rival Kikyo asked who she is, she had answered her name was Kagome but she now realized she had given Kikyo the incorrect answer.

The question Kikyo had really given her was who was her soul, which had to be answered with Kikyo. But why would Kikyo ask her such a question, unless, she knew neither of them were complete without each others pieces of the combined soul.

As she pulled her body out of the well entering the feudal era she looked around her thoughts still continuing.

"KAGOMEEEE!!!!" Shippo cheered with relieve of her return jumping up into her arms.

"Did you bring me any candy?" he asked with a sparkle in his eye, trying to whoo her with his cuteness.

"Hmm…Oh sure of course I did Shippo" she answered with a distorted look on her face.

As Kagome walked into Kaede's village, her body was struck by a flash of purple lightning.

* * *

Back in Kaede's village Inu Yasha sat lifelessly thinking about the events which he had encountered with Kikyo.

When all of a sudden he heard multiple horse hooves trotting upon the wooden floor before him. His attention snapped back to reality, and his eyes met something very unpleasant, Shippo transformed as a horse carrying Kagome's fragile unconscious body draping on top of him.

Inu Yasha gasped. "What the hell happened you baka!"

"Don't blame it on me, I didn't do it she was struck by funny lightning, oh no now she's dead your never around to save her what good are you anyway?" Shippo whimpered.

Inu Yasha got up ready to pound the kit's head in, when the atmosphere was pierced by Kagome's broken hoarse voice, forcing out his name.

"Inu Yasha" she repeated.

"Shippo quickly go get some water!" he ordered, Shippo obeyed nodding and racing out of the hut in a scramble.

Inu Yasha dropped next to Kagome, staring at her face letting her know he was there.

"Kikyo" she choked out in remorse, at that very instants one of Kikyo's soul collectors brushed past the door and gracefully approached Kagome's weakened body.

Inu Yasha growled, rising up. "Sankon Tesso!" he screamed shredding the bothersome soul stealers to bits.

Inu Yasha abruptly realized Kikyo had been the one cause of Kagome's injury, he raced out of the door with Kagome upon his back, passing Shippo who was busily capturing water into a cup.

"Inu Yasha where are you going?" he asked, Inu Yasha never answered he just kept running.

"Inu Yasha!?" he called.

* * *

Kikyo entered the clearing of the sacred tree, her curse she was making was almost complete all she had to do now, was combine Kagome's and her own blood upon the place she had sealed Inu Yasha away for fifty years.

Inu Yasha had now entered the realm of the sacred tree, his eyes directed to Kikyo, his mind was on fire with rage as he sprang up and over to Kikyo.

"What did you do to Kagome how-"

"If you want the girl to live, you will lay her here" Kikyo interjected, Inu Yasha growled, he didn't want Kagome's life to end now so he obeyed and placed her down where Kikyo directed.

Kikyo smirked, pulling one of her arrows out of the holder attached on her back, pointing the arrowhead against Kagome's finger, and her own she quickly pierced their skin both hers and Kagome's blood rushed out and tainted the end of the arrow.

"What are you doing?" Inu Yasha demanded. Kikyo flicked her eyes to him.

"Quiet you retch" she simply answered turning away and facing the tree, lifting the arrow upon the hole in the tree where Inu Yasha's heart had once been pierced. She smeared their blood against it.

"The hour has come Inu Yasha, you have till sundown to choose either me or Kagome, otherwise we will both die. If you choose me Kagome will die, if you choose her you have betrayed me again and I will no longer exist and reenter the gates of hell."

* * *

To be continued…

Well do you like it please review me and tell me!

Suko-the-sicko


End file.
